


In You I Taste God

by QueridaMyDear



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crying, M/M, Overstimulation, that's my favorite tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueridaMyDear/pseuds/QueridaMyDear
Summary: Crowley brings Aziraphale to orgasm until he's in tears, then does it again.





	In You I Taste God

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written porn so fast in my life. [Inspired by gingerhaole's magnificent illustration.](https://gingerhaole.tumblr.com/post/187302718252/put-up-a-few-more-things-on-my-nsfw-instagram)

“C-Crowley… Crowley, _please_…” Aziraphale was shaking, kneeling with his legs spread wide on the bed. Behind him, Crowley held his arm against the small of his back, his lips against Aziraphale’s neck, kissing lightly and licking at his sweat. Crowley’s hand rested between Aziraphale’s legs, fingertips idly stroking the sopping wet lips of his cunt as he shook through his orgasm.

“I’ve got you. You can do it. Do it for me, angel.” Crowley murmured into his ear. He felt Aziraphale leaning forward, so tired from multiple orgasms that he wanted to lay down and sleep. Crowley pulled Aziraphale’s arm back, bringing him back up to his knees. Aziraphale sagged, his white blonde curls sweaty, pale face pink, tears pricking at his eyes.

“Good tears?” Crowley caught sight as a fat tear rolled down Aziraphale’s cheek. His angel nodded urgently. Crowley felt safe to continue then, and rubbed his fingers over Aziraphale’s cunt again, playing with the wetness now seeping down his thighs. He felt Aziraphale’s thighs tremble from exhaustion, from keeping him propped up. Crowley let go of his arm and held Aziraphale against himself, helping to support him better. Crowley felt his thighs slide slick against the back of Aziraphale’s, the wetness from his cunt spreading to the front of Crowley’s thighs where he held his angel up. He buried his face in Aziraphale’s neck to stifle a moan, and listened to the small, desperate little whimpers coming from his angel. He loved undoing Aziraphale. Loved bringing him to such highs he couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, could only whimper for Crowley and shake in his arms as Crowley wrenched another orgasm from him.

He stroked a fingertip slowly over Aziraphale’s swollen red and overstimulated clit, his angel whining and trying to lift his hips away from his fingers.

“One more,” Crowley murmured into his ear, pleading with him to hold still and let Crowley touch him and listen to his pleasure. “One more for me, angel. Please.”

He loved being in his angel, loved fucking him into the mattress and feeling the heat of his cunt and the squeeze of it around his cock. He loved sliding his fingers into him and stroking him to bliss, over and over again. He loved listening to Aziraphale cum, loved to watch his face go red and the shape of his lips around another moan, another whimper, a cry of Crowley’s name.

Aziraphale nodded. One more. He could do one more. He gasped as Crowley’s fingertips stroked his clit from the base to the tip, rolling it between his fingers. Three of Crowley’s fingers slid back down to his cunt, sliding in to the first knuckle to tease and make Aziraphale chase his pleasure even while he was aching from so much of it.

“Crowley…” He sniffed, breathing hard and fast as the tears came faster. Aziraphale rolled his hips down against Crowley’s fingers, feeling them slide deeper, down to the knuckle. Aziraphale keened softly, his head back against Crowley’s shoulder as he rode his fingers, Crowley pressing them deep and matching Aziraphale’s weak thrusts as he kissed his angel’s neck and admired his adorable flushed ears. He removed his fingers and savored Aziraphale’s frustrated groans, his cunt open and wanting to ride Crowley’s fingers, his cock, his tongue, anything. Instead Crowley brought his fingers back to Aziraphale’s clit, toying with it, surrounding it with his fingers on all sides and rubbing it, catching a fingertip under the hood to make Aziraphale squeal.

“Crowley! P-Please, I..” He leaned back into Crowley, feeling another aching orgasm building and knowing he wouldn’t be able to stay upright this time without Crowley’s help.

“I’ve got you. Let me hear you. Let me feel it.” Crowley hugged Aziraphale to his chest as he slid his fingers along Aziraphale’s slit and throbbing clit, Aziraphale very weakly rolling his hips into Crowley’s touch, his face alternately hot and cool with tears as he came with a quiet groan, sagging back against Crowley.

Crowley very gently played with Aziraphale’s clit through the orgasm until his angel seemed boneless and exhausted, hissing softly from the over-stimulation. He held onto his angel and gently laid him down on the bed, Aziraphale’s head rolling to the side, his mind blank as he felt little lingering aftershocks from his orgasm.

Crowley could never get enough of this. He was ready and willing to spread Aziraphale’s legs and slide his tongue deep into his soaked cunt and make him ride his tongue to yet another orgasm until Aziraphale was incoherent and shaking. But Aziraphale looked completely spent.

“Come here, angel.” He lay beside Aziraphale and bundled him into his arms. Aziraphale let Crowley move him, too tired and spent to move himself, though he whined as his legs rubbed together, his cunt too sore to even keep his legs together. Crowley pulled one of Aziraphale’s legs over his own hip to help, his angel snuggling his face into Crowley’s neck.

“You did so well,” Crowley kissed his forehead, brushing his sweaty curls aside and tasting the sweat on his skin. “You’re so brave, my darling, my sweet angel.”

He held Aziraphale tightly, petting his hair and his back, mumbling love and praise into his ear until Crowley felt his angel fall asleep, his breath soft and even.


End file.
